


Mercy on the Battlefield

by Poena



Category: overwatch
Genre: Child Death, Drone Warfare, Dubious Ethics, Gen, Gore, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poena/pseuds/Poena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercy and Reinhardt are in a small villiage in southern Vietnam when the drone strike hits. Now she must discover whether her ultimate experiment can break every law of religion and ethics, and bring back the innocent lives taken by disaster. Including that of her friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy on the Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> Poena: hey everyone! So I'm Overwatch trash. I thought for sure if I wrote anyone, it's either be D. Va because I main her, or 76 & Reaper because I love their dynamic. But nope, it's the flawless Mercy and honorable Reinhardt who stole the show! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy Mercy learning that her Ultimate is a success!

All throughout her life, there were sounds Mercy had wondered about. What did a giraffe sound like? Could turtles make a noise, or were they just naturally quiet? Was her car engine _supposed_  to make that noise?

She had never wondered what the sound of an entire building full of children being burned to death sounded like. Now she knew.

She knew and she would never be able to stop hearing it. The buzz of a drone, the whistle of the bomb, could only so horrific compared to the shrieks and wails of little ones begging for their mothers; screaming unintelligibly because it hurt too much to form words. As the flames roared higher into the air, crackling timbers and shattering concrete joined the symphony of suffering.

The fire brought thick black smoke rich with the scent of charred flesh. What a simple term for something so horrific it couldn't even begin to be described. As the sounds died away, the scents of death grew stronger.

For a moment, she could only stare, struck dumb with shock. Shaking her head slightly, Mercy swerved around the blacked fumes, getting as close as she dared to the ruins.

In the midst of waning flames and cracked cement, a glint caught her eye. Something metallic was glistening at her in the sun. She had to squint before she realized that the dented shard looked kind of like a...breastplate.

“ _Reinhardt!_ ” Mercy screamed, hovering closer to the piece of armor. Now she could all too easily make out his shoulder plates, the mighty lion on his chest, his unmoving face mottled with burns. That was all she could see. His legs were completely gone, blasted several yards away and turned into nothing but ash. She reached out, but she was too afraid to touch his remaining torso.

“Oh-oh my… _Oh mein Gott_ …” Mercy’s trembling hands slowly rose to her face, her eyes burning fiercely as they flooded with tears. “ _Oh mein Gott, Reinhardt...was habe ich gemacht_ …”

He was supposed to be the one protecting her. She should've been the one...not…

Sniffling pathetically, she wiped at her eyes and tried to understand what was happening. He couldn't really be dead. After everything they had been through, Reinhardt couldn't have been taken out by something like _friendly fire._

The dust continued to settle, and Mercy realized she could no longer hear a sound. Not a single cry rose from the rubble.

_The rubble._

This had been a school! A million thoughts hurled into Mercy’s mind at once. Why had an elementary school been targeted by the UN? How many children were dead now because of this? Why did this happen? Why couldn't she do anything…

Something snapped in her heart, and with eyes narrowed spitefully, her grip tightened on her staff. _It won't work,_  Winston’s warnings echoed in her head. _It’s malfunctioned every time._ Her fingers hovered over the control that would allow her to activate her Resurrection. _Remember Reyes_. She hesitated.

“I’ll be damned if I don't do a thing,” she growled aloud, and activated her most unstable ability. It was her sworn duty as a medic to try whatever possible to save innocent lives. This _had_  to work.

Hovering above the crumbling school, her suit began to glow with the brilliant yellow light of life. Extending her arms in a desperate plea, she looked again at Reinhardt’s mangled torso and declared, ” _Heroes never die!”_

Suddenly she was blinded by her own light, and was repelled by such a strong force that she was knocked to the ground.

Pushing onto her knees and blinking away the colors left in her eyes by the blast, she glanced around quickly without a breath escaping her throat. There, only several feet, was a whole and very much alive Reinhardt. He was scratching his head, blinking owlishly as if he had just been woken from a nap.

_It worked._

“IT WORKED!” Mercy bellowed, punching the air as she lept for joy. A small head suddenly appeared in the half-collapsed archway of the school, searching for the source of the sound. “It worked! It worked it worked it - ” she fell silent at the sight of the child, her heart skipping a beat. _The students. If one’s alive...I brought back more. I saved them,_ I  _did this..._ And she could celebrate later. “Reinhardt! Keep that door from collapsing! There are more children inside!”

“I-what-okay,” he grunted, jumping to his feet and activating his force field. He dropped to one knee with another huff, shield angled so that the door remained propped up.

“Everyone who can hear me? Come to the sound of my voice! I need you to get out as fast as you can!” Mercy barked through a shattered window. She could see tiny shadows stumbling within the dark classroom, trying their best to follow her commands.

“Come on kiddos, out you go,” Reinhardt hummed, taking off his mask so he could smile at the children passing by. “Don't you worry now, we're going to make sure you're safe,” he assured them confidently, and Mercy could only stare.

_They have no idea they were dead._

In only a few seconds, it was decided. She wouldn't tell them. She would tell Reinhardt of course, _of course!_ Later. She would tell him later.

For now, she wanted at least one more chance to test out her new ability. She had to be sure that this wasn't just some fluke; that she really had what every great surgeon spent their whole lives desiring:

The power to play God.


End file.
